


The Betrayal

by stacy_l



Series: Betrayal [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Confusion, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Instability, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Temporary Amnesia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in June 2006 and serves as a response to table fic prompt# 022: Enemies from the stargatefic100 LiveJournal challenge community.

Each day they continued the trek his prisoner would say little and would collapse much sooner than previously. On the fourth day he had had enough and turned abruptly towards him before shaking his head in disgust. The man should be able to keep up with him. He shouldn't have any difficulty in doing so. The pace he set was fast, he'd admit, but not so fast that the one with him couldn't match it. 

Certain his captive was toying with him he approached and jerked the man to his feet, cringing as his prisoner released a scream of intense pain as a result. His eyes flashed dangerously as he demanded, "What's wrong?"

The man raised his head focusing on him, pain noticeable in the intense gaze directed his way before a sharp, "Nothing," was uttered, followed quickly by a spell of violent coughing that both confused and irritated him.

Without thought or consideration he reached for the man's shirt uncertain as to why he was doing so, only sensing that he needed to examine the man further. The desperate no and feeble attempt to jerk away coming from his enemy was all he needed to push him onward. He yanked the shirt upwards and what he saw there shocked him so deeply that he unconsciously released the man who quickly crumpled at his feet. He recovered when another scream rent the air and lowered grabbing his prisoner, again drawing him to his feet, before demanding how it had happened. HOW?

Tired, in pain, barely able to stand on his own without the help of his captor and dangerously close to passing out he knew his moment had come. Here was his one moment, his one chance to speak, to tell his side of the story, to explain what had happened and why his captor was so very WRONG about him. Licking dry lips he carefully chose his words, very leery of the man he had once known intimately and still loved so very deeply, "The day I released you from your cell...wasn't a rescue mission..."

"I knew it! You betrayed me!"

"NO! No, I didn't."

"You just said it wasn't a rescue mission!"

Desperate to be heard he snapped, "Would you just listen to me...please?"

Nodding he waited for the man to continue, "It was a rescue mission but not one set up by our people."

"I don't believe this! You..."

"I WAS ALONE, JACK!"

Falling momentarily silent, surprised by the sudden outburst all he could manage was a half-choked, "What?"

Softening his voice Daniel continued, "I was alone, Jack. I was alone. I acted alone. There was no official rescue mission. I don't even think one was set up for us. I don't think anyone intended to ever come after us. We were missing, Jack. MIA. No one knew where we were. There was no one to head a rescue mission. There was no one to set one up. If we were getting out of there we were on our own. I acted alone, Jack, all alone...a chance presented itself and I...I took it."

"WHAT?"

"I was kept in a cell much like yours. Every day they'd come...do things to me and leave. One day, that day, I managed to overpower them and flee. I wore nothing so I took the clothes from the one I had...killed then made my way to your cell. I left you out prepared to help you make a break for it, get away, but you... You assumed the worst and grabbed me, secured me, brought me here..."

"What? You were... LIES!"

"No, no lies! Look at me! Look at me, Jack! Look at my body and tell me that what I'm saying is a lie. Look at me, Jack!"

Shaking his head violently, becoming aware that he may have been mistaken and feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt threatening to consume him making him feel incredibly ill, he tried to deny Daniel's words, "No, no, NO! You're lying! You're only telling me this so I'll let you go, but I'm not going to do it. I'm not because you're responsible for this. You're responsible! You betrayed me!"

Sensing that his small window of opportunity was quickly closing his voice grew shrill as he announced, "You lost yourself there, Jack! You lost yourself! They got to you!" before hissing as the grips on his arms intensified and blackness threatened to consume him.

Violently shaking Daniel he snarled, "NO! No they didn't! NO!"

As Daniel felt his window of opportunity slamming shut he forced calmness back into his voice managing only a soft, "Then explain to me how I so quickly changed from being your lover to being your enemy, Jack," before surrendering to the inevitable.

Jack reacted as if he'd been slapped across the face. Daniel seemed so dejected, as if he had lost something precious and that disturbed him greatly. Perhaps, perhaps he was wrong and Daniel was innocent, perhaps... He shook his head, denying what he felt and refusing to accept Daniel's words as truth. Daniel had betrayed him, he had and... 

"You think I betrayed you, Jack. You think I was responsible for your imprisonment. What did they do to you? What did they do to you to make you forget me, make you believe I'm some kind of monster? What did they do to you, Jack?"

"Nothing I...I didn't...you... NOTHING!"

"Then why am I here, Jack? Why am I your prisoner? Why are you treating me as if I'm your worst enemy? Why Jack?"

"Because I...I... You betrayed me, trapped me there, left me there to die. You..."

"No Jack. No. I was there with you the whole time. I was trapped like you, kept chained, always secured I..."

"NO! NO! NO! YOU LIE!"

"No, Jack, I don't. Search your heart, search your..."

"ENOUGH! We have about an hour before sunset and I want to cover some more distance before we rest so let's go, Doctor Jackson."

Feeling as if his heart were being crushed Daniel felt slight moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes. He quickly blinked it away and gazed at Jack imploringly before releasing a hushed plea of, "Jack, please don't do this. Please," that was answered only by the abrupt turning of his lover and a sharp brutal yank on the ropes that tightly secured his wrists before him...

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment: A Little Ray of Hope


End file.
